Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for supply chain management.
Discussion of Related Art
In a typical supply chain of a retail environment, a buyer, or a buyer team including at least one buyer and support staff for the buyer, reviews products offered for sale by a supplier to the retail environment. The buyer reviews the products and product offers provided by the supplier. The offers provided by the supplier typically include such information as the number of units available and the price of each unit. Based on their review of the products, the corresponding product offers from the supplier, and the needs of the retail environment, the buyer and/or buyers team determines which supplier offers to accept and reject.